Fixing Up Echo
9/7/2011 04:03 PM Polyhex Repair Bay Back to 2011 Logs Echo Robustus Echo comes walking in, humming a little to himself. He pauses to look around carefully "... IS anyone here?" as he steps into the General Admission wing of the medical bay. There's a pause then Robustus steps out of the storage area, "Indeed there is, how may I help you Echo?" Echo turns abruptly "oh! Hey, I finally uh, made time for that check up I'm due for." he notes. "Sorry it took so long. Scheduling and extra classes." Robustus ahs softly and gestures to a berth, "Take a seat then Echo and we'll see if there's anything of concern or not." he intones, already moving to grab up his scanner. Echo nods "hopefully not. I mean, I haven't been feeling bad, and I do have a question about these 'check ups' though." he turns to lie down on the scanning berth. Robustus adjusts the scanner then approaches the berth, "Feel free to ask anything you like Echo. There are no secrets here." "If we get scanned every time we're injured, why do we need regular checkups?” he asks simply as he waits for it to begin Robustus starts at Echo's feet as he replies to the query, "Regular checkups are necessary when an individual has a reasonable amount of time between injuries that there may be a difference in performance of systems. It is true we scan when you are injured, but if we don't compare the scans before the injury and post-repair after some time has passed, then we wouldn't know if the system or part is at the same level as it was before the injury." Echo twitches his foot a little bit, even if it didn’t actually tickle "Hmm. Fair enough. " remarks the warrior "Always wondered about that, since usually our onboard system tells us if something’s' wrong. But you're the doc, I'm just the one who gets scanned and repaired." Robustus scans his way up the legs, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Onboard systems are not perfect and are susceptible to errors; you cannot depend totally upon them to notice everything. Hence the regular checkups help us medics know if we need to fix something that your systems could have missed." "Ahh, that makes sense." he falls silent a moment, then states "Uh, another question. Kinda semi personal, but not directly about you." Robustus cocks his head a bit to that, then intones, "State it." he notes, now scanning the torso. Echo pauses, then blurts "The femmes. How do you tell one you like them without getting shot, hit, kicked, or stabbed?" Robustus pauses and looks up from the scanner, a soft chuckle escaping him. Then a serious expression given to the mech seeker, "Well... that can be complicated. Depends on which femme you are speaking about really. One may be more approachable than another." he notes, then moving the scanner over each arm. "I find that being honest is the best way to go when dealing with others. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Other times words are enough. Tell me Echo, do you feel comfortable with this femme you like? Are you friendly with her and she with you?" Echo tilts his head 'Well, there's no femme YET, but I have found myself well, liking a few." he explains, lifting one arm and then the other obligingly "I suppose just observe her, find out what she may like, and then do that?" Robustus hrms softly, "A few? If you are going to seriously pursue one then it is best to talk with her, get to know her better, see if you share likes and dislikes. Nothing wrong with just asking if she'd like to grab something to drink at the Tina." Echo grins "Well I like how they fight and doing stuff with them, but I don’t think they really like me back like that yet." he considers that, and nods. "That could work. If anything I suppose I have the fact that I won’t shoot them in the back for power, paint them Autobot orange or put turborats in their bunk." Robustus mms, "Yes, you would do well not to annoy the femmes like Skywarp does." he notes, focusing the scan on your helm now. "Trouble with liking someone is that there are degrees of it, then there is love, which can develop from like." Echo nods, then stops as he's scanned his optics dialing out then in a little bit distractingly "Yeah. And then there's just 'admiration because he or she is cool' Robustus finishes the scan and taps on the scanner to go over the result, "True." he intones, "I think perhaps Echo you need to ask yourself seriously with whom you share the best rapport with and with whom you are not just mentally attracted to, but physically and emotionally as well. Who could you see possibly having a serious relationship with and take the steps to let her know you are serious about her." Echo tilts his head as he sits up "I think I get it. Never really thought about it before - I was just too busy at the academy. But some of my wing mates were talking about some of the femmes too." Robustus peers past his scanner a moment, "Here in this army or you meaning in the academy?" Echo says, "Eh? What part?" he blinks again "They talk about femmes HERE, in the army. There was a few at the academy but they failed." Robustus lowers the scanner a moment, "And what do they talk about?" Echo blinks, shifting nervously "Uh... well, which ones look good, which ones would shoot you dead, which ones are ugly, that kind of stuff." Robustus inclines his head and looks back to his scanner, "Do you share their observations then?" Echo shifts a little "... Well, it’s good to know which ones will kill you." he notes "And some DO look better than others. So usually I take their word unless I see that they were wrong." Robustus considers now as he finishes reading the results, "Hypothetically then, which femme did they agreed upon would kill them?" Echo tilts his head a little, hesitating, then whispers "Nova Black. Who to be honest, I kinda admire. She's good at what she does. And isn’t a jerk." Echo says, "Well, unless you get her angry." Robustus nods his head to that, "And who was ugly hm?" he asks curiously, "Who was good looking?" "I forget who was good looking. Fire-something." remarks Echo, as he rubs his chin "Why do you ask, by the way?" he inquires of the medic Robustus says, "Just curious is all. I am merely a ground pounder, my perceptions of beauty or deadliness are different than a mech seekers." he notes, "Now then Echo I don't see any issues on your scan here that need addressing at this time. You seem to be maintaining yourself well, which will be noted on your records." Echo grins at that, flipping his wings in pleasure "I try to. I don’t get those who shirk general maintenance. I mean, if you're sick or damaged you won’t perform as well in any situation." he agrees "Can I get down now?" Robustus inclines his head, "You may. As to your comment, there are those in this army or even the general public who have a fear of medics due to some trauma when they were young or perhaps just not liking to get bad news." Echo hrms "You'd think that would be MORE encouragement to keep yourself in good health so you don’t HAVE to see the doctor as often. Thank you for the fast check up as well." Robustus rolls his shoulders a bit, "I'm not a mental specialist like my associate Mindwipe, but I do know for a fact that once the fear of medics is in someone it can be difficult to convince them there isn't anything to fear." a nod given, "Thank you for coming in Echo." Echo sniffs "Someone needs to remind them fear is for the weak Autobots then." he chortles "No problem. Thanks for the advice as well." Robustus smiles, "No problem. Just don't ask me to ask one of those femmes out for you." he notes with a chuckle. Echo thumbs up as he backs towards the door Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs